


You're Doing Good, Pup

by lavenderlotion



Series: Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha rut, Come play, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rut, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Peter tried to be a good man, really, he did. Really, he was practically a saint and he had spent most of his life building his image. Knowing himself, Peter knew he wasn’t really a good man. But his pack remained safe under his careful eye and there wasn’t much Peter cared about other than his pack. He kept them safe, watched over them with careful, focused eyes.So, when Derek fell into rut, Peter had known.





	You're Doing Good, Pup

**Author's Note:**

> _March 31 - Alpha/Beta/Omega - When it comes to the world of secondary genders, lots of things that are traditionally taboo are just thrown out the window. Feel free to explore different dynamics and how that may change the relationships between families members!_

Peter tried to be a good man, really, he did. He helped with the pack, took care of Talia’s never-ending brood. He volunteered in the community and worked cases for free when the Sheriff pushed them his way. He paid his taxes and was polite to people he didn’t even know. Really, he was practically a saint and he had spent most of his life building his image.

Knowing himself, Peter knew he wasn’t really a good man. Some would say he was a murderer, that he was cold and heartless but Peter rather thought it didn’t matter. His pack remained safe under his careful eye and there wasn’t much Peter cared about other than his pack. He kept them safe, watched over them with careful, focused eyes.

So, when Derek fell into rut, Peter had known.

Peter didn’t knock. He knew Derek’s bedroom door would have been locked - he had tried it on his way up - and instead used the door leading to their joined bathroom to enter Derek’s room. Of course, Peter had thought about sneaking into Derek’s room countless times before but he had never done so. He was a good man and he wouldn’t let something as simple as sex ruin his image.

But all good men had their limits. 

For days Derek’s scent had been growing muskier, dirtier, stained with a layer of his arousal. It was all Peter could smell whenever Derek walked into a room. Derek’s increased body temperature did nothing to quell his scent, rather the bitter tint of sweat made it all the better. Peter had found himself making excuses to spend time alone, locking himself away in his room where he could escape Derek’s growing scent - though not before ducking into his nephew's room to steal a worn shirt from his laundry. 

Peter hadn’t come so much since he was but a pup, hardly into his teen years and probably Derek’s own age. If Peter had been human, he knew he would damage his dick due to chaffing - but any damage dealt healed itself before his next round. It was all because of Derek, really. 

His attraction to Derek had been sudden and intense and it had surprised Peter. He had never been with another alpha before, had never thought of it, but he couldn’t get Derek out of his mind. Derek who was still so young, at least compared to Peter, was still soft and kind and so, so sweet.

Derek’s room didn’t smell sweet, not at all. The stink of his arousal was stronger, heavier as it clung to the walls of Derek’s room. The sharp tang of come was thick and Peter breathed in deep, kept his eyes closed as he let the scent of alpha and want wash over him. He was already hard in pants but he groaned when he opened his eyes, his cock twitching.

Derek was laid on his bed, smooth skin and long limbs splayed out as if on display. Derek had his ass in the air, hand wrapped around his own cock as his fucked into his fist. His hips were jerking in fast, hard little thrusts into his own hand and groaned louder when Derek whined. The noise was helpless, more so when Derek turned with half-lidded eyes to the doorway.

He looked wrecked, completely fucked out and Peter drank it in. Derek’s eyes were unfocused, flashing bright yellow as he breathed somehow heavier. His mouth was hanging open and Peter could see the little points of his fangs. Peter closed the door behind him and locked it - he didn’t need anyone interrupting them - and took a step forward only to watch Derek’s eyes go wide as he froze up.

“Now, now, sweet boy. Don’t stop on my account,” Peter purred and he smirked when Derek’s thighs shook, his hips jerking forward faster, “In fact, I insist you keep going. Will you do that Derek? Will you keep going? Fuck your little fist until you come. I want to watch you come, Derek, you can do it. Be a good boy, that’s it.”

Peter let his voice drop low, edge into a growl and he was delighted to watch as Derek fucked into his own fist faster. He was still whining, the sound high in the back of his throat and Peter could see the edge of his flushed chest. Every second or third thrust of his hips the head of Derek’s cock peeked from his tight grip. It was leaking, dark and purple and Peter wanted nothing more than to get his hands, his mouth on it. 

When Derek came he shouted out Peter’s name and Peter felt a thrill of possessive glee shoot down to his cock at the sound of his own name spilling from his nephew's lips. Derek shot over his fist and onto his bed when came and came and came. It was gorgeous, the way Derek broke apart and spilled onto his bed, his entire body shaking with his orgasm. Once he finished, a long moment later, he collapsed, his hips falling to the bed with another high whine.

The scent was sharp in the air and Peter didn’t hold himself back this time. He walked forward until he could sit himself on Derek’s bed, back to the headboard with one leg stretched out in front of him, the other still on the floor. Derek was still breathing heavily and from where Peter was not sat he could see how far down the blush went. 

Derek’s face was pressed into the pillow though his eyes were watching Peter, his mouth hanging open as he sucked in a breath. Derek was shaking, absolutely gorgeous as he laid in a heap on the bed. Peter knew he must be lying in his own mess, that his cock would be pressed into the wet spot he had just created and the idea made Peter’s cock twitch.

Peter moved his hand so it rested on Derek’s shoulder and his nephew shuddered and released a high moan. Peter moved his hand in a slow circle, rubbing at Derek’s overheated skin. The boy was warm, far warmer than he normally would be but Peter wasn’t worried. Instead, he continued to stroke along Derek’s sweat-slick back, leaving behind long smears of his own scent that had his lips pulling up into a smug smile.

“C’mere, pup,” Peter said quietly, as soothing as he could and was rewarded when Derek shuffled closer. 

“P-Peter, what’s going on?” Derek’s voice was quiet, muffled into Peter’s thigh and Peter ran a hand through his hair, combed through the sweat-damp strands. Derek curled closer, his uncertainty and fear beginning to mingle with the need in his scent. Peter didn’t like it.

“It’s alright, pup. You’re going through your first rut,” Peter explained as he kept petting Derek’s hair back. Derek snuffled again and moved closer, lining his body up with Peter’s leg as he curled his face more into Peter’s lap

“W-what’s that?” Derek asked, begged. Peter could feel Derek’s arousal once again where his nephew was hard against Peter’s leg and his hips stuttered forward. Peter chuckled and slid his hand down Derek’s back until his fingers rested just above the swell of Derek’s ass. Peter urged him forward, pushed until Derek started to rut against his calf. 

“ _ Peter _ ,” Derek whined, “I- it hurts.”

Derek’s breath stuttered as he began to cry and he let out short, high sobs even as he continued to grind into Peter’s pant leg. Peter could imagine what the rough slide of his jeans felt like against Derek’s cock but he didn’t tell the boy to stop. Derek’s scent was too sweet and the noises he was making were going straight to Peter’s cock. 

He continued to push at Derek’s back, bringing his other hand up to run through Derek’s hair in an attempt at comfort. He let his other slip down, ghost over the swell of Derek’s ass and squeezed. Derek groaned and cried out when Peter grabbed another handful and Derek came, the bitter scent of his release lost to the already pungent room. Peter felt it soak into his jeans and continued to make soothing noises. 

“Good boy, good job,” Peter said into the quiet room. He pulled Derek closer, lifted him under the arms so he could pull him into his lap, arrange the boy so he was pressed close, straddling Peter’s thighs. Derek’s breath was still hitching with little sobs and Peter tucked him against his chest and wrapped him up in a hug.

“You’re doing good, pup,” Peter said, once again running a hand down Derek’s back. He was warmer than he’d been before, his entire body covered in a layer of sweat but Peter’ didn’t mind. Derek smelt so good and the more Peter got to run his hands over him the more his nephew smelt of his.

“Don’t leave,” Derek said, voice whisper-quiet and he gripped at Peter’s shirt with clawed hands.

“I won’t,” Peter promised - whether he meant for the night or forever was lost to them both - and he held Derek tighter. He was still hard in his pants but he pushed his own arousal to the back of his mind.

“I - it won’t, it won’t go down,” Derek’s voice was all whine now and when Peter looked down Derek’s cock was pointing straight up, flushed red and near purple where the head was sticking out of his foreskin. It looked painful, was painful - Peter could just remember the beginnings of his teen years still - and Peter’s heart nearly broke when he met Derek’s red-rimmed, tear-filled eyes.

“You need to knot, little one,” Peter said and he let his hand drift lower again, though he didn’t squeeze this time - rather rested his palm against the fat of Derek’s ass.

“B-but that’s - it’s only supposed to happen when you mate?” Derek asked, his brows drawing down in confusion with his lip sticking out in a pout. It was adorable.

“You can knot anytime you’re in rut, sweetheart. Mating often triggers a rut, but you can enter a rut without a mating involved. Now, puberty, is a common time,” Peter explained. Derek had sat back on his thighs - Peter’s right leg having joined the other on the bed before he pulled Derek into his lap - and Peter was rubbing small circles into the skin of Derek’s hips with his thumbs.

“Oh,” Derek said with a nod. He seemed to be calmer now, still hard and leaking but the urgency had lessened. He still smelled like need and alpha musk, his heart racing just a bit too fast but it was far better than it had been. His skin was cooler to the touch and Peter was glad their moment of rest had helped him calm.

“So - so I have to knot?” Derek asked and he looked down at his own hardness just to stare at it for a long moment.

“Exactly. Once you knot, it’ll trigger the end of your rut, and then this will all be over,” Peter told him

“I don’t know how to do that,” Derek said quietly, looking down again as if Peter was going to judge him for his inexperience. Peter was older yes but he wasn’t going to begrudge Derek for his youth.

“It’s not something you have to think about, really. More so, you need let go. Let the pressure build and build and don’t stop, even when it feels like too much,” Peter explained and he tried to keep his voice gentle. Derek was nodding along, his heart speeding up even as his scent twisted with nerves.

“Can - can you help?” If Peter didn’t have enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have heard Derek’s request. Still, he smiled, brought his arms around Derek and tugged him closer into a hug until the boy was pressed along his front.

“Of course I’ll help you,” Peter said. He left one hand on Derek’s ass - he just couldn't bring himself to pulls his hand away, not when Derek’s cheek fit so well in his palm - and brought the other around to massage at Derek’s thigh in slow, warm circles.

Derek kept his forehead pressed against Peter’s, though he tilted his head down so he could watch Peter’s hand. He skin was hot against the side of Peter’s neck and the way Derek was rubbing his forehead would leave hot trails of his scent behind. Peter couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

“You’re going to be good for me, right?” Peter asked, if only to have Derek nod against him. The boy whined when Peter moved his hand higher, rubbed Derek’s hip for a moment.

He brought his hand inward, pressed lightly right above Derek’s dick. The hair there was still sparse, just beginning to thicken and Derek had a few hairs on his belly. Peter was sure more would come and the thought of Derek older, filled out and full of hair was just as pleasing to Peter as the sight he made now. 

“ _ Peter, please, _ ” Derek asked, voice gone high and breathless as his hips bucked forward. His own hands were still clinging to Peter’s shirt but Peter didn’t mind. He used the hand still on Derek’s ass to urge him closer until he was rutting against Peter’s stomach.

He wrapped a hand around Derek’s cock then, the flesh warmer to touch than Peter had imagined. Derek was slick from his past orgasms and the precome currently dripping for his head and Peter pulled down his foreskin, rolled it down until he could thumb at Derek’s slit. Derek moaned and pushed his face further into Peter’s neck.

“That’s it,” Peter encouraged, smile firmly on his face as he continued to stroke Derek slow. He kept his grip this side of loose and teased the head, delighted in the choked off noises Derek was making.

He wasn’t crying this time and Peter had to assume rutting against rough denim when one was already so sensitive wouldn't have felt good. He tightened his grip just a little, his own cock straining against his jeans but he paid it no mind. Derek smelt even stronger than he had before, ripe and ready and covered in Peter’s scent. Peter turned his head and pressed his nose into Derek’s damp hair and inhaled, let his mouth drop open so he could breathe wet, damp breath over Derek’s forehead.

“Let it go, that’s right. You’re doing so good,” Peter praised. He let his other hand slide lower, sneak a finger between Derek’s ass so he could rub along Derek’s hole, press into the furrowed skin. He didn’t try to push in, but he left his finger there and Derek made a low keening noise that had Peter keeping up the subtle pressure.

“You’re going to cum a lot,” Peter warned when Derek began to hump into his fist, the noises he was making turning longer and louder. He was getting close, Peter could tell and he sped up his hand, twisted his wrist and dug the flat of his thumb against the underside of Derek’s cock.

“Just let go, let go for me, Derek,” Peter cooed and he wrapped his other hand around the base of Derek’s cock, massaging the skin there as it began to swell under his hand. Derek was getting louder, his face pressed firmly along Peter’s throat, licking at the skin.

“You can do it, pup. C’mon, come for me, let me see.” Peter said, voice softer than it had been before and Derek came then. The base of his cock swelled further, his knot expanding and Peter continued to rub and massage the swollen skin. He kept his other hand stroking along Derek's’ length as Derek came and came. He cried out, voice cracking as he dissolved into wordless cries even as his cock continued to twitch in Peter’s hand. 

Peter’s shirt was ruined, soaked right through and his jeans were no better. The puddle of Derek’s come was large, still growing as Derek continued to shake apart in his grip. Peter let his other hand join around Derek’s knot and he massaged it with both, kept a steady, fluttering pressure over the skin as Derek’s cock continued to dribble. 

“So good, such a good boy. Well done, pup,” Peter soothed. He wasn’t surprised that Derek’s knot was already shrinking in his grip - the boy was still young - and when it flattened out he pulled Derek close. Derek didn’t seem to mind that he was sitting in his own come and he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and hugged him tight. 

“How do you feel?” Peter asked after a moment. He was glad to see that Derek’s rut seemed to have broke. Derek’s skin was noticeably cooler and his heart rate had slowed to something much closer to normal.

“Mhm,” Derek mumbled and he rubbed his forehead against Peter’s neck again. He dropped his arms until he could wrap them around Peter’s waist instead, “That's good.”

Peter chuckled and continued to run a hand up and down Derek’s back. It  _ was _ good, very, very good. Derek had come apart so beautifully in Peter’s arm, had been so desperate for release. Peter wanted to see him like that again, as many times as he could. Peter breathed in, the scent of Derek’s come still sharp in his nose but so, so good. Peter’s cock twitched, trapped in his jeans but his arousal wasn’t urgent. He was more concerned about taking care of Derek.

“Would you like to shower?” Peter asked after another long moment. He was enjoying the lazy atmosphere. Their arousal was still strong in the air but it was softer now that Derek’s rut had passed.

“A-are you going to come?” Derek’s voice cracked at the question and he leaned back until he was sitting up, little ass perched on Peter’s thighs.

“Would you like me too? It’s been a very long time since I helped you shower,” Peter said, looking at Derek with a raised brow.

“Yeah, but you helped me with this,” Derek said as though it were simple, and maybe to him it was but Peter nodded. He wasn’t going to pass up a chance to take care of Derek, especially if that meant helping the boy shower.

“Alright, up you get,” Peter said, tapping Derek on his butt to get him moving but Derek shook his head and settled heavier in Peter’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck again, one had playing with the short hairs along Peter’s nape, making him shiver. “What’s this? Do you want me to carry you?”

Derek nodded against his neck and Peter chuckled. He stood, bringing one up under Derek’s ass to support him and he waited a moment for the boy to wrap his legs around Peter’s waist. He hadn’t carried Derek anywhere in years and even though Derek was now far too big for it, Peter couldn’t say he minded. 

He grimaced when he felt Derek’s come slip down his shirt and down his pant leg and walked a bit faster. He let himself into the bathroom before any dripped onto the hardwood and he let go of Derek so he could slide to the floor. The boy was a mess, covered in cooling come all over his thighs and stomach. 

Peter turned the shower tap on before he pulled off his shirt, grimacing at the action. The hair along his stomach was wet from where it had soaked through his shirt, matted together with Derek’s release. Derek sucked in a breath and Peter looked up to find him watching with wide eyes, his cheeks staining darker with a new blush. Peter smiled.

He popped the button of his jeans and tugged them down, his cock slapping up against his belly once he got them down. He had almost forgotten his own arousal, focused on Derek as he was, but it was clear down. Precome was pushing out of his foreskin, his cock hard as it stood straight up.

“You liked that?” Derek asked with wide eyes. He sounded shocked

“Baby, of course I liked helping you get off,” Peter was already in far too deep to lie about that now.

“Would you - I mean, maybe I could - that is if you would like,” Derek stuttered, his cheeks staining a deeper red than they had been before as his eyes flicked around the room. He cleared his throat, shook his own head and then raised his eyes to Peter, “I can help you, if you would like.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked and focused on Derek’s heartbeat. If this was going to happen, fuck Peter hoped it was going to happen, it would only be because Derek truly wanted to reciprocate.

“I am,” Derek said and although his voice cracked his heart was steady and sure and Peter grinned and stepped forward.

He stepped into Derek’s space, crowded him against the counter and tilted his chin up with a finger. He smiled, far softer than he was used to, and leaned down. The first kiss was chaste and Peter forced himself to keep it a dry press of lips, let Derek get used to the sensation. But then Derek was tangling a hand in Peter’s hair, his other wrapped around Peter’s waist and Derek tugged them close, bodies pressed together. 

Derek opened his mouth, young and inexperienced and Peter sucked on his bottom lip, bit softly until Derek groaned. Peter was hard, so hard and now that it had been brought to his attention he couldn't ignore it. The smell of Derek’s come was still overpowering and it made Peter harder, the way their scents had mixed together in the air.

Derek pressed closer and Peter’s cock dragged against Derek’s belly and it slid through the mess there, adding his own precome to the mix. Derek’s hand moved from Peter’s waist and gripped around Peter’s dick. Peter sucked Derek’s tongue into his mouth, licked forward as Derek opened for him and Peter’s hips stuttered forward.

Derek brought his other hand down, one stroking along his length while the other thumbed at his head, much like Peter had done for Derek earlier. Derek pulled back, rested heavier against the counter and Peter followed, back bowing until his forehead pressed against Derek’s. He breathed in, the smell of their mixed arousal so much more appealing now that he was letting himself enjoy it.

Peter looked down and fuck, the sight of Derek’s hand struggling to close around his cock should not be as hot as it was, but Peter came, spurting heavy ropes of come onto Derek’s stomach. He growled out his release, ducked his head further until he could rest in the curve of Derek’s neck.

“We’re supposed to be showering,” Peter breathed against Derek’s skin. He took a moment before he straightened back up - though he didn’t step away - and he laughed when Derek darted forward for another kiss, his cheeks going redder at his own boldness.

“That was fun,” Derek said through a round of giggles. His lips were swollen red, stomach covered in a mix of their come and smiling happily. Peter never wanted to forget the image he made.

“We should get cleaned up,” Peter tried again, though he couldn’t bring himself to put a stop to Derek’s joy. The boy was staring down at his belly with a small smile and Peter couldn’t blame him - his own wolf was rolling with glee at having claimed Derek in such a way.

“We should get ice cream,” Derek said with another wide smile, and god help him, Peter couldn’t say no.

“ _ After _ we get cleaned up, alright, pup?” Peter said though how he was going to swing that during the middle of the night he had no idea. All he knew was that Derek had him even more firmly wrapped around his finger than ever before. 

Derek nodded and stole another kiss as he passed Peter. The bathroom was full of steam and he watched as Derek turned the water temperature up, no doubt having cooled during their fun. Peter smiled and followed Derek under the water. Good man or not, Peter didn’t particularly care - even less so when he stepped close and pulled Derek against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> god. I'm hungover to hell, and I feel like a large pile of garbage. BUT I have new nails, which are definitely going to slow down my writing time... at least they're pretty?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Deter, since you'll be getting some more of it tomorrow, too! I am going to take a nap, now.
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
